


Did you ever play spin the bottle?

by misssushicat



Series: The simple ways in which to love a man [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU: everything is ok, Alcohol, Fluff, Just some fluffy stuff, M/M, No one has died, Swearing, cuteness, everything is fine, juice gets drunk, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: Chibs and Juice works in the garage when Juice remembers playing 'spin the bottle' as a teen.Or: just my excuse to write some cuteness into their lives.





	Did you ever play spin the bottle?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where everything is fine and no one has died. Juice cut a deal with Jax and he's still in the sons.

Juice didn’t know how it happened exactly. One day they were just drinking and laughing, making jokes at each others expenses, and the next he was feeling... this. 

Chibs was standing next to the Ford Focus that had been dropped off at the garage a few days earlier, swearing at the mess the prospects had made of it. 

“Yer a right piece of shite aint’ yer ma darlin’?” Chibs shook his head looking over at Juice. “We’re in for a rough nite Juicy.” 

Juice snapped out of his thoughts. “Well in that case, I’ll go grab the beer then.” 

“Good lad.” Chibs nodded and bent down, trying to assess the damage done to the poor vehicle. Juice felt his eyes linger at the Scotsman for a few seconds too long before he went to grab the promised beer. 

He was pretty sure it had been there for a while, he just hadn’t noticed it. His life had been a mess and in the jumble of all the emotions he had felt, somewhere this had been hiding. He didn’t know what to do with it, so he just tried to not do anything. Just go about like he had before. The problem was, he didn’t know how. Everything had changed, even though not so much at the surface, but underneath. Jax had cut him a deal and he was grateful, but even though none of the others knew, except Chibs, he still felt like an outsider now. He tried to be there with his brothers, tried to be present, but he felt himself slipping away more often than not. And now this, whatever it was. If it had been anyone but Chibs, then maybe, but the thought of having the man who saved him turn away from him, he truly was at a loss. So he did what old Juice would have, he grabbed the beer and was going to focus on fixing this car, nothing else. 

A few hours, a growing pile of empty bottles and a lot of Gaelic swearing later the car still wasn’t fixed and Juice felt better than he had in a while. The beer blurred all the sharp edges and having Chibs at his side, just working together, was proving easier than he thought. 

“Time for a break lad.” Chibs wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away some sweat and at the same time smudging some oil over his skin. “Need another beer.” 

Chibs sat down resting against the wheel of the car and Juice handed him a beer before sitting down opposite of the other man, his back against a metal locker. Chibs took a long swig of his beer. 

“Doubt we’ll finish this wreck before tomorrow. She’s a right mess.” He sighed. 

“Yeah those prospects really didn’t have a clue what they were doing.” Juice shook his head. 

A couple of moments went by, them just drinking their beer in silence. An empty bottle laid at Juice’s foot, and the clinking sound it made against the concrete floor jugged a memory to the surface. Teenage faces all sitting around in a circle, the tension high in the room, a bottle spinning round and round, slowing down to eventually coming to a stop.

“Did you ever play spin the bottle?” Just as the words leave his mouth he wants to take them back. Chibs looks at him curiously. Juice thinks he might actually sink through the surface of the earth as a faint blush starts creeping on to his cheeks. 

“Aye.” Chibs takes another swig of his beer. 

“You did?” Juice forgets his embarrassment, intrigued by the honest answer he didn’t expect. 

“What do yer think of me Juicy, that I’m some sort’a nun?” Chibs leans forward a bit. “Never saw the point of it, though.”

Juice lets out a laugh at that. “The point? To kiss some hot girls of course.” 

“If I wanted to kiss a hot girl, I’d do that anyway lad. Don’t need no bottle for that.” He winks and starts to stand up, motioning toward the car. “Whaddaya say, should we give this one last go before we call it a night?” 

Juice nods, stumbling a bit trying to get on his feet. At an instant Chibs is right there beside him, his hands on Juice’s biceps, steadying him. 

“Alright laddie?” Chibs looks at him intently. 

Juice can smell the beer on his breath, mixed with the smell of oil and sweat and leather that he thinks is just a part the Scotsman by now. He can smell something else too, something underneath all that, like old spice, but sweeter. He draws in another breath and knows that this is a mistake. He’s too close, too drunk. He can feel himself raising his hands, placing them on Chibs pecs, feeling the hardness of the muscle underneath the shirt. He breathes in again, deep, letting himself be overtaken by the smell and the sensation of the other man. Suddenly aware of himself, his eyes fly open. He starts to back away, his back hitting the metal locker.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Juice falters. How is he supposed to explain that?

Chibs takes a step forward. “It’s alright lad.” He places a hand behind Juices neck. “Long night, eh?” He squeezes Juice neck with his hand, not too hard, just a reassuring gesture. “Come on Juicy, I’ll take ye home.” 

Just nodding, Juice follows the older man outside to the Teller-Morrow jeep parked outside. He feels unstable, but tries his best to hide it. 

The drive to Juices apartment is quiet. Juice doesn’t know what to say and Chibs doesn’t seem like he’s going to help. But then again, he’s always been a man of few words. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Juice ducks his head as he opens the door, not wanting to risk meeting Chibs gaze. And he tries to keep stable, he really does, but the first steps up to his door he can feel himself loosing his footing, but then Chibs hands are there again, pulling him up. Juice didn’t even hear him leaving the car. 

Chibs keeps him stable the rest of the stairs and when they reach the top he just reaches his hand out. “Keys.” 

Juice fumbles around his pockets but the beers and the close proximity to the other man is clouding his head. 

“Ah for fucks sake Juicy.” Chibs reaches down Juices pocket and grabs the keys. As he’s guiding Juice inside, his chest against Juices back, Juice can’t help but ask the thing that’s been on the tip of his tongue.

“What if I’d said hot guys?” 

Chibs breath is hot against the side of his neck as they walk, or wobble, toward the bedroom. 

“What now laddie?” His voice is low, the rumbling of it going straight to Juices stomach and nestling it’s way lower.

“What if I’d said the point of spin the bottle was to kiss hot guys – not girls.” Juice feels himself being lowered down onto his bed, and then the tug as Chibs starts taking his shoes off. 

“Well,” Chibs leans over him. “I don’t need no bottle for that either.” Juice felt Chibs hand slide to the back of his neck, and then the press of his lips against his forehead. “Now sleep laddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just me trying to write more consistently, and this came about. I absolutely love Juice and Chibs together. Oh yeah, and I probably over-did it with the nicknames. 
> 
> Unbetad. (Didn't even read through it myself tbh, trying to be less of a perfectionist, or maybe I'm just lazy tonight.)


End file.
